


Kiss Me Slowly

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Heartbreak, M/M, No Beta, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, implied break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Hold my breath as you're moving in,Taste your lips and feel your skin.When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.Nero hadn't seen him since the moment V had left him behind, heartbroken.But can he deny the feelings that still linger between them?
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Kiss Me Slowly' by Parachute

V blinked slowly and then blinked once more; the scene before him not disappearing, nor fading from sight.

This....where was he? Was this one of Vergil's memories that he had stumbled across perhaps? V spun around on the spot, from his position on the edge of the room taking in the view before himself.

A huge ballroom painted in creams and gold, with polished wooden floors met his widened green eyes. High above the heads of the many people that filled the room, thousands of softly twinkling lights lit the space dimly, as though the stars had fallen from the sky just to light this very room this night.

A band was set up upon a slightly raised platform, dozens of couples spinning around upon the floor, hands clasped together, bodies moving in sync as the songstress sang a beautiful melody of love and heartache. Along the edges of the room gilded seats sat against the walls, tired dancers resting their aching feet as they watched others take their place.

V breathed deeply, breath catching in his chest as he stared out at the scene before him, watching the beautifully dressed crowd; their elegant ball gowns and dashing tailcoats making him feel supremely out of place in his old leather ensemble. However a furtive glance down revealed that his clothes also had transformed, along with his abrupt change of location. Instead of the threadbare corset style jacket he had been wearing the last time he had been corporeal, V was now wearing a crisp white shirt, a black low cut vest buttoned snugly against his torso. A ribbon tie made of the deepest green silk clasped around this throat, held in place with a small golden pin. His tailcoat and slacks fit his slim form as though they had been tailored just for him, and his shoes reflected the lights above them dully. In short, V looked like he fitted in, here in this fantastical ballroom.

Before he could even wonder whether he should make his way towards the seats, or perhaps even leave the room and investigate just where he was, a gloved hand landed upon his shoulder and pulled his attention behind him.

His green eyes widened in shock at the sight before him, for none other than Nero stood there dressed in formal clothes, hand extended towards him where it had fallen from his shoulder when he turned. Gods, V thought, heart thudding painfully within his chest; he had thought that he would never have the chance to see the other man ever again. If this was a dream then V wished that he would never wake from it, not if it meant losing Nero again.

“May I have this dance?”

V was sure that Nero did not actually utter those words aloud, but never the less, he understood what Nero was asking with simply a look. Without hesitation, and with a small, private smile, V placed his hand in Nero's and followed him towards the middle of the dance floor in a daze, hand gripping tightly at Nero's own.

_'Stay with me, baby stay with me..'_

The words of the new song started as they walked, the words burying themselves in V's very soul, heartache filling his chest. Nero pulled V closer by his hand, positioning him before himself, one hand gripped in a red gloved hand, the other rested upon Nero's shoulder; even as Nero's hand crept around V's waist, pulling him closer still until their chests were pressed against one another.

_'Tonight don't leave me alone.'_

Nero began the dance then, leading V through the steps with the sort of grace that V had only previously seen him display when fighting, holding V as though he were the most precious thing on earth, and so close that their breaths mingled in the space between their lips. The scent of Nero filled V's nose, and he _ached_. How he had missed this man.

_'Walk with me, come and walk with me._

_To the edge of all we've ever known.'_

Tears prickled at V's eyes as they moved, and he willed himself not to let them fall, the words to the song resonating within him. 'Stay with me, tonight don't leave me alone', Nero had begged as V had left him that final time, both knowing their time together was coming to a close. And V – weak, desperate, lonely V – had stayed for the rest of the night. But when the dawn had broken the next day, Nero had woken to an empty bed, and the knowledge that V was now out of his reach forever.

_'I can see you there with the city lights  
Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.  
I can breathe you in.  
Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
No, I could not want you more than I did right then,  
As our heads leaned in.'_

Nero's head was tilting forwards, nearly close enough for their lips to brush together, but not close enough to fully connect. V ached to close that last space between them, but he held back, instead turning his head slightly so that their noses brushed lightly against one another. As they spun around the dance floor, the lights reflected off of the buttons on Nero's deep blue, double breasted jacket, the blinding flash of light enough to have V close his eyes against the shine.

_'Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below.'_

With his eyes closed, V could pretend that they were back to the time when they had been partners in a desperate fight against an unimaginable evil; a time when they were partners in more ways than that. When they spent every day together, where V could lean forwards at any time he wanted to kiss Nero, could take his hand in his own – when he could call Nero his own.

Soft, warm pressure against his lips had V's eyes flying open, blue and green clashing in a battle of want and need, each fighting against the desire to be closer to the other. It wasn't even a second later when Nero pulled back slightly, breathlessly and chest heaving, even if the kiss had been nothing more than a simple pressing of lips against lips, eyes reflecting his inner turmoil.

_'Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.'_

The hand that rested upon Nero's neck slid further up, cupping the back of his neck and tangling in those slightly slicked back strands and tugging the other man's head back down towards V's own. Again their lips connected, V's parting slightly and taking Nero's bottom lip between his own to gently suck on the slightly chapped flesh, pulling back and letting go with a nearly silent sigh, just to lean forwards to repeat the action.

Nero groaned at the sensation, mind warring against itself. On the one hand, he wanted this, wanted V more than anything else in the world. But on the other hand...V had left him – left them – behind without a backwards glance, and he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't still hurt over that fact. But still, he could not bring himself to pull away from V, even as he held him closely and continued to lead them slowly in their dance.

_'He stood by as it fell apart,  
Separate rooms and broken hearts,  
But I won't be the one to let you go.'_

V pulled away from Nero's mouth when the other man didn't respond to his kisses, brow furrowing as Nero's eyes shifted away from his own, unable or unwilling to holding his gaze. Sliding his hand from Nero's hair to the side of his face, V drew Nero's reluctant gaze back towards his own, a question shining in his eyes.

'Is this not what you want? Am I not what you want anymore? Can you forgive me for what I've done?'

Nero's eyes fell once more, blue gaze focusing upon V's silken tie, and V knew. Nero had not forgiven him for leaving regardless of the fact that he had approached him to ask for a dance. A tiny heartbroken smile tugged at V's lips then, his hand pulling away from Nero's face gently, fingertips dragging against the stubble roughened skin as he withdrew, a sharp gasp escaping him as Nero's hand left his waist to grip his wrist not allowing him to pull away further. Their dance long forgotten, the pair stood un-moving upon the dance floor, locked in an unwinnable battle.

_'Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.'_

Nero's eyes were tightly closed, his face showing a look of pain, even as his grip upon V's hand tightened. From beneath closed lids, a single tear made it's way slowly down Nero's face, the man himself seemingly unaware of it's existence. Ignoring the way Nero's grip tightened upon his wrist even further, V reached out his hand to carefully brush the tear away with his thumb, watching the way Nero's lashes fluttered as his eyes opened and met V's once more. Blue and green. Nero and V.

_'Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.'_

V held his breath in agonised uncertainty as he watched resolve fill Nero's stormy blue eyes, his tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips, watching the way Nero's eyes darted down to follow the movement and unconsciously mirroring it. His breath left him in a rush as Nero finally tugged V back into his arms, hand releasing V's wrist and moving to cup his cheek tenderly as he captured his lips in a slow kiss, feet moving them once more to the subdued beat of the song. As V's eyes slid closed, the lights above them truly looked like falling stars, and for a brief moment V foolishly tried to wish upon them.

'Please, let this be real. Don't let this be a dream. Please.'

Their kisses stayed slow and tender, emotion filling each press of mouth upon mouth; lips parting slightly, but not deepening into anything more passionate. Nero's tongue brushed gently against V's tenderly, curling and stroking along the muscle, trying to remember his taste. V's arms slid around Nero's neck to hold him close, wishing that he would never have to let him go again.

“I miss you.” “I love you.” “Don't leave me again.” “Stay with me forever.”

Each one of their kisses spoke a thousand different words, things that they could not bring themselves to utter, scared that they would shatter the spell that brought them here.

The song was drawing to a close now, and somehow V knew that this meant that their time together was nearly over. He pulled himself painfully away from Nero's desperate and longing kisses, his panic and despair creeping it's way in, unwinding his hands from around his neck to take Nero's face between his hands one last time.

Tears streamed down V's cheeks unchecked as he stared into the face of the man he loved, his fingers slowly becoming damp from the tears that Nero shed also. Pulling Nero towards himself one final time, V's lips brushed against the corner of his mouth lovingly.

_'Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly. '_

“I love you Nero.” V spoke for the first time that night, his sad smile enough to shatter Nero's heart all over again, his words enough to let him know that this dream was over.

The last strains of the song faded as V dipped into a formal bow, and when he rose the ballroom, the beautifully dressed couples, _Nero_ , had all disappeared back into the endless white of Vergil's mind.

“Thank you for the dance Nero.” V choked out, collapsing upon himself, tears soaking into his tattered black coat, even the scent of Nero having faded from his skin - alone once more.

Thousands of miles away, and on a completely different plane of existence, Nero woke from a wistful dream; tears rolling down his cheeks, his heart thudding painfully in his chest.

“Thank you for the dance V. Please...please come back to me. Stay with me and don't ever leave me alone again.”

Nero pulled his covers over his head, burying his face into his pillow as he screamed his despair and heartache out, tears soaking the cloth.


End file.
